Born This Way
Born This Way is the first song sung by Team Sun for their music video during the episode Individuality. It was originally sung by Lady Gaga. The concept for the video was a group of kids who were expressing their insecurities or what they dislike about themselves by wearing them on their t-shirts. Lyrics Demetry: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Leo: Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby. Lynette: My mama told me when I was young, we were all born superstars Addison: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir Jessie: There's nothin' wrong with loving who you are, she said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe Nigel: So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far! Listen to me when I say! All: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way! Keeley: Don’t be a drag... just be a queen Delainey: Give yourself prudence, and love your friends! Tiffany: Subway kid, rejoice your truth, in the religion of the insecure Tiffany & Delainey: I must be myself, respect my youth! Miranda: A different lover... is not a sin. Believe capital H-I-M. Pierce: I love my life I love this record and... mi amore vole fe yah! Isaac: Don't be a drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke, or evergreen Frank: You're black, white, beige, chola-descent. You're Lebanese, you're orient. Cody: Whether life's disabilites left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Lizzie: Rejoice and love yourself today, cause baby you were born this way. Geoff: No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life Melissa: I'm on the right track, baby! I was born to survive! Ryker & Cole: No matter black white or beige, chloa or orient-made Storm: I'm on the right track baby... I was born to be brave. All: I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey Category:Songs Category:Music Videos